


Damsel

by yingfei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #NiceGuys, 400 Words Challenge, Blood and Gore, Dragons, F/M, Friendzone, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Princesses, Sollux the Geek Chad Stole Yo Girl LOL, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Moirallegiance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: He always allowed his white armor to be splattered with blood just for her. (400 words. Feferi the Princess, Eridan the Knight, Sollux the Dragon. Originally uploaded from FF.)





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to FF on August 12th of this year

* * *

.

.

She darted towards him.

He was shocked, a tad, at the action. That the female who he yearned for, unleashed tears for, shedded different shades of lusus blood for...

She, Feferi, had repaid the knight who shielded her, Eridan, without a kiss. That was alright, as long as he got to see her smile or hear her laughter.

He did not receive those _either, _though. Even in Pesterchum, there were no online alternatives of gratitude sent to him.

Ampora only got a breakup, a terrible, awkward as it was quick breakup from the fuchsia royalty he had vowed to defend even at the cost of his own life. The fuchsia royalty who entered his dreams.

The fuchsia royalty who once told him—

_"You are the best moirail ever, and I want to be more than that—let me be yours!"_

Something that had made his day. Something that had made him actually not regret allowing his outfit to be splattered with a rainbow of plasma. Something that made him be able to gallop on his seahorse lusus...

Something that made his white-shaded armor and white-shaded sword and white-shaded shield, as he defeated the dragon lusus of the barriers between a moirail and matesprit.

When Eridan was able to pierce out the red and blue eyes of the creature, galloping away with the princess in one hand and his sword covered with yellow saplings...

It was wonderful, especially when they kissed, and although the princess soon faded away with the scenery around them, and although everything turned purple and it was suddenly _Eridan_ who was the dragon, and now Sollux was the knight...

Eridan felt like he _mattered_ to Feferi again.

That's why, when she swings out her trident, he grips his wand and makes a trail of white quickly twirl around between them, and as his strife weapon unleashes fury to her stomach, he is mad, she is shocked, but he is, inside, relieved.

He, the knight who bore white on his outer appearance and violet for his inner self, saved the princess from the dragon's glitches.

...Though, as she falls to continue leaking her beautiful blood of fuschia from her mouth and hollow middle section, and as he turns to look at

**h i m**

in the corner, mustard-shaded blood all over the low blood and the wall...

Eridan wonders whether it is Sollux or _himself _who is the wicked, wicked dragon.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> #NiceGuys. Sucks to be you, Eridan.
> 
> ...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that. Till next time!


End file.
